All the little things
by RedRubyRaven
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots about Hiccup and the gang. Includes both AUs and past and furture. Rated K, some T. All range of genre. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Coffee

Hey guys! Okay one thing: I'm posting the main story soon; I've already done the plot and profiles X3 just want to do some chapters first.

Okay I'm going to do random drabbles and one shots! X3 They are going to switch between different AUs, different POVs and different time periods.

Okay here's chapter 1 X3.

**oOoOo**

**Coffee**

One thing Hiccup would never give Toothless was coffee; he learned that after Toothless took all the coffee beans from the barrel without him knowing, it all went downhill from there.

It started off with him following Hiccup around, then whenever Hiccup left the smithy or his house Toothless would jump up out of nowhere and dash of to Thor knows where.

Then when Hiccup met Astrid and the gang Toothless would be following them from a distance, whenever anyone in the gang would look at him he wouldn't move, just stare straight at them until they turned back around.

When the gang went to the mead hall for lunch Toothless ran around them in circles.

Finally before dinner they went for a quick flight, Toothless wouldn't move from his spot, shacking slightly and not blinking, so Hiccup had fly with Astrid and Stormfly. It wasn't until an hour after dinner that Toothless fell asleep right on the spot, and Hiccup had to ask Stoick to drag him back home. He slept for 15 straight hours.

The funny thing was though, Hiccup didn't know Toothless had any coffee, in fact, he only found out the next day that Toothless eat a whole barrel of coffee beans that day. Hiccup was very glad then he found out though, he thought his dragon had gone mad.


	2. Chapter 2 Blame

**Blame**

Hiccup wasn't happy.

Toothless had gotten into the storage room and pushed all of the food containers off the shelves, meaning that Hiccup took the blame for Toothless.

So after Stoick Hiccup made clean up the mess, Hiccup when to go find Toothless, who had been sleeping on Hiccup's bed the entire time, and scooped him up.

"Toothless do you know what you did?" The cat blinked at his owner and meowed.

"You got me in big trouble" Toothless seemed to be smirking at him.

Hiccup put him down and glared at him "How did you even get in there, it was closed!"

Toothless meowed again and trotted away quickly, leaving Hiccup alone and confused.

"Toothless, where'd you go?"

_Meow_

He turned around "Toothless?"

_CRASH_

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and ran to where the noise came from, the store room.

He yanked the door open to see Toothless sitting in the middle of the room covered in tomato sauce, the container in was in laid by his side.

…_.Meow?_

"So that's how" Hiccup groaned.

Toothless stared at his owner

"My dad's going to kill me"

_Purr._

Toothless got up and walked past him, making a trail of sauce, and went down the hall to Hiccup's room, where he sat on his bed, listening to Stoick shouting and licking himself clean.

A cat has to entertain himself somehow.


	3. Chapter 3 Busted

_Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks t__o Saphirabrightscale for reviewing and to answer your question I have know clue if Viking had coffee and frankly I won't wanted to see crazed Viking hopped on caffeine __ヽ__(__)__ノ_

_Annnnd I forgot to disclaim sooooo_

_I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR MACDONALDS….but I do own the faces __~(__ω__)_

_Enjoy the quick chapter I half-assed __~ La la la__∩(__︶▽︶__)∩_

**Busted**

Snotlout hated doing homework, not because he didn't know anything, he didn't like it because whenever he had homework his father would check it and if something was wrong, he had to redo it.

When he asked his dad why he did this he said it was because his father did it to him and Stoick and now they had high, well paidl jobs.

But Snotlout didn't get it though, he wasn't going to become major or head of police, in fact he didn't really know what he wanted to do just yet, he _was_ only 16.

'_I knew what I wanted to be since I was 10' _that's all this father would say.

He also hated getting geography homework, he was horrible at geography. He could always called anyone in the gang and ask for the answers but he didn't really felt like begging. Hiccup said it was 'dishonest' to cheat, Astrid said he should pay attention in class, Fishlegs could barely get through a convocation with just him and the Twin would have guessed the answers or half-assed it.

So he was out of options, which meant that the gang where at MacDonald's' having fun while he was stuck in his room doing geography. He had text Astrid and the twin, he even texted Hiccup and Fishlegs but none of them replied.

At around 5:20 when Snotlout finally had enough of it and decided he should be out on a Friday night, so when his father went to the store for something Snotlout crept out the back door and headed to the local shopping centre where the gang was eating.

He joined in and joked around, made a few passed at Astrid, mess with Fishlegs and joked with Ruff. He was having a lot of fun until everyone went quite; Snotlout didn't notice though and kept on cracking jokes. Well that was until he sensed someone behind him.

And lord have it, it was his father, looking pissed. Without a word he matched Snotlout of into the car and continue to stay silent.

When he got home though, his dad gave him an ear-full, because the one thing he hated was to be disobeyed, including his own son.

So Snotlout ended up being grounded for 2 weeks, his phone taken away and had to do all his homework the minute he got back from school.

….Poor Snotty; didn't think his father would be at the same and only centre that had a grocery store in 2 miles….


	4. Chapter 4 Secret

**Secret**

Astrid had a secret, a secret no one will ever find out about, Astrid even promise she'll take it to her _grave_, but whenever she was alone and bored she would go on dress up games.

She would go up to her room and play them online for god knows how long, because it's summer, and there's not a lot of thing in Berk to do besides chores.

But one day Hiccup went round her house. They watched 'Due date' and when it finished Hiccup asked to borrow her laptop while she went to the bathroom.

It wasn't until she finished and went downstairs to get some sodas that she remembered she had left the dress up page open.

Astrid raced up the stairs, tripping once, and rushed in to see Hiccup grinning at something on the screen.

Snatching her laptop back she turned to Hiccup "What were you looking at"

Her boyfriend blinked in confusion but answered "I was up late talking to Cami on Facebook so I went to bed but she kept sending me messages….Are you okay Astrid?"

She paused "You were talking to Cami? That's it"

"Well yeah, you know how Cami's in London and stuck in the hotel all the time so we started talking…and you know what she's like, you don't respond in the next minute she'll think you're gone and write random thing"

Astrid Nodded and put the laptop on the desk "Sorry Hiccup"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him, smiling "It's okay, although there's nothing to apologize for"

The girl sighed, happy her secret was still a secret.

"Oh and Astrid?"

"Mmm?"

"That game you were playing, the one with the Viking maker, it really looks like you"

Astrid's face heated up and she turn around at Hiccup.

"Not as pretty as you though" He said, giving her a kiss on her nose.


End file.
